The Note
by Robin Knox
Summary: A note inside Quinn's locker made her uncomfortably horny all day. What will happen when she can finally take revenge to the author of the note? FABERRY COMING UP!


**Author's Note: **Yo! What is up you guise! Robin Knox here. This is my first time writing a fanfic ever so I hope you guys go easy on me. If you are looking for Faberry lovin' you are definitely on the right place.

Love, Robin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee in anyway. It would be awesome if I did.

**Summary:** A note inside Quinn's locker made her uncomfortably horny all day. What will happen when she can finally take revenge to the author of the note. FABERRY COMING UP!

**The Note**

_Meet me where we sing as one when all the voices have already faded into the background._

Quinn squirmed as she read the note for the nth time. It was inside her locker when she opened it this morning. She then felt a sudden rush of wetness in her pussy, now her pussy is just soaking wet.

It was a complete torture going through her day just thinking what will happen later into the night. Her want only doubled - no tripled whenever she sees her in that very short skirt in every corner. When she hears her voice hitting every note. When they share that subtle glance which no one sees.

At last, students and teachers have already gone home and the whole of Mckinley is in a stand still. She managed to hide somewhere in school and now it is her time for revenge. She will pay for the torture she inflicted on her.

Quinn walked in the choir room. Suddenly a new wave of wetness coated her already wet panties.

_Oh shit._

There she was. Sitting on top of tne piano. Feet both proped in the black seat. Legs spread wide. Fingers furiously rubbing what is underneath her skirt.

"Quinn"

"Rachel"

Rachel opened her eyes. She sees Quinn standing in the middle of the choir room with lust in her eyes.

"Sorry, I already started. I was so wet all day just thinking of how you're gonna make me cum and how I will make you scream my name."

Quinn walked over to her and stood between her legs. She touched both of her knees and leaned over Rachel's ear.

"But I was going to make you pay. And now is my revenge. Get off the piano, bitch."

Rachel loved the dirty talk. It thrilled her to no end. She quickly got off the piano and stood in front of it.

"How do you want me, Quinn?"

"No talking for you, slut. Turn around, ass up in the air."

Quinn watched as Rachel proped both of her hands on the piano while sticking her ass up in the air. Quinn hiked her skirt higher.

Fuck, she's soaking wet.

The blonde palmed both of the brunette's ass cheeks. Then she lowered her head to smell Rachel's pussy and licked it tasting Rachel through her ruined panties.

"You're so wet. Is this all for me?"

"Yes."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me hard with your fingers. Make me cum harder than ever before."

Quinn's eyes darkened even more. With that she ripped Rachel's panties and roughly shoved two fingers in her cunt.

Rachel half screamed half moaned with pleasure. But Quinn did not move her fingers. She savored the feeling of Rachel's pussy around her. So soft, so warm, so tight.

"Quinn, please move. Fuck me."

"No. You deserve this. How dare you put that note in my locker?"

Rachel just closed her eyes shut not answering Quinn.

"What do you say, bitch?"

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered.

"What? Louder!"

"I'm sorry! I will never leave another note on your locker ever again."

"That's my whore." Quinn started pumping her long fingers in Rachel's cunt fast and hard. Rachel started softly moaning at first.

"Rach, that's not enough. Let me hear you sing. Say my name. Moan. My. Fucking.

Name." Quinn punctuated each thrust with each word.

The blonde suddenly heard the most beautiful music ever created.

"Quinn... You fuck me so good. Fuck, baby. I have been waiting for this whole day. Oh. Oh. Uhhhh... baby right there. Right there. So fucking good. Quinn, harder. Faster."

Quinn added another finger inside the singer. She drove them all into Rachel's cunt hard and fast like her life depended on it.

"So wet. So tight, bitch. You love having my fingers inside you?"

"Yes. Yes. YES!"

But Quinn suddenly withdrew all of her fingers from Rachel's dripping pussy.

"What the hell, Quinn!"

"I told you, this is my revenge. Take of your top. Let me see your tits, whore."

Rachel hurriedly lifted her top together with her black lacy bra. Her nipples stood erect, ready for Quinn. She walked in front of Rachel her own breasts almost making contact with the brunette's nipples.

"Berry, you look so hot standing here in the choir room half naked, your pussy juices dripping on the floor. What would Mr. Schue think?"

Rachel whimpered. "Do you want me to touch your nipples? Do you want me to pinch and lick 'em?"

"Yes, please Quinn. Touch me."

"I don't think so. Now, go over to the piano bench then ride it while pinching your nipples hard."

Rachel did what Quinn instructed. After a few moments when Rachel softly moaned and groaned riding the piano bench, Quinn can't take it any longer. She sat behind the brunette and for the second time roughly shoved her fingers inside Rachel's dripping pussy.

"Fuck! Quinn! Ughhh..."

Quinn trailed wet kisses along Rachel's neck and continued her work down below.

"Quinn, harder. Faster. Fuck. Fuck me baby. You feel so good."

"Now, cum in my fingers. Coat my fingers with all of your juices."

"Oh fuck! QUINN!"

Rachel finally screamed. All her delicous juices flowed out of her pussy into Quinn's fingers up until to the brunette's long slender legs. Quinn continued to lazily pump her fingers into her lover's cunt.

When Rachel came down from her high, she stood up and turned to Quinn. She lifted Quinn's fingers and popped them in her mouth. When she was sure that she sucked all of her juices clean from Quinn's finger, she let go of them.

"Babe, that was so fucking good. Now it's your turn."

**Another Author's Note:** So what did you guys think? This one is poised for a two shot but I would really love to hear from you guys first! Don't forget to leave a comment or a review. 'Til next time!

Love, Robin

**P.S.** Anyone up to beta read my next stories? Don't hesitate to leave a message. I really really would like to work with you.


End file.
